icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NHL YoungStars Game
The NHL YoungStars Game started in 2002, to replace the Heroes of Hockey Old-Timers game during the All-Star Weekend activities. The first four games were played as separate games to the actual All-Star Game, but starting in 2008 it was changed to become part of the NHL Super Skills Competition with the winning team gaining a point for their conference. Through the years the game had implemented different formats and rules, which still continues today. Many NHL Super Stars like Roberto Luongo, Ilya Kovalchuk, Dany Heatley, Pavel Datsyuk, Marian Gaborik and Rick Nash have played in the YoungStars Game. 52nd National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format The game's format: * Four skaters (and one goaltender) per side. * The duration of the first and second periods will be 12 minutes, running time. The third period will be 11 minutes, running time, plus a final minute of stop time. There will be a four-minute break between periods. * If the score is tied after three periods, a sudden-death shootout will determine the winner. The players will be divided into two teams and led behind the bench by former Kings player and current broadcaster Jim Fox and former NHL player, Kings head coach and current ESPN analyst Barry Melrose. The Game Atlanta Thrashers' rookie phenom Ilya Kovalchuk scored a half-dozen goals to pace Team Melrose to a 13–7 victory over Team Fox in the four-on-four exhibition between the league's up-and-coming stars. Kovalchuk scored four times at even strength, once short-handed, once on a penalty shot. His sixth goal came against an empty net at the end of the game, Kovalchuk was named as the first-ever YoungStars M.V.P. Edmonton Oilers' forward Mike Comrie scored three goals and added an assist to lead Team Fox in scoring. Notes * y - were named as injury replacements. * Krys Kolanos (Phoenix Coyotes) and Rostislav Klesla (Columbus Blue Jackets) were selected to play for Team Melrose, but were unable to play due to injury. * Martin Havlat (Ottawa Senators) and Alex Tanguay (Colorado Avalanche) were selected to play for Team Fox, but were unable to play due to injury. 53rd National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format It was decided that the assistant coaches of the team with the best points percentages in their respective conferences through the games of Wednesday, January 8, were selected as coaches for the Eastern Conference and Western Conference YoungStars, respectively. The YoungStars players were selected by the NHL's Hockey Operations Department, in consultation with League General Managers. The game's format: * The game will be played using five skaters and one goaltender per team. * The duration will consist of three 10-minute periods, running time with 15-second stops after goals. * There will be a four-minute break between periods. * If the score is tied after three periods, a sudden-death shootout will determine the winner. * The Eastern Conference is considered as the home team. The Game Washington Capitals' Brian Sutherby won the Most Valuable Player for the Eastern Conference YoungStars by scoring two goals and an assist as the East cruised to an easy 8–3 victory. Hometown favourite Stephen Weiss also scored a goal and an assist for the East to thrill the Panthers fans in attendance. 54th National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format Instead of a regular 5-on-5 hockey game, the YoungStars game went back to the four-on-four format with each roster consisting of six forwards, four defencemen, and one goaltender. The game was played in three 10-minute running-clock periods and a four-minute intermission between each period. In addition, the head coaches of the game was Lou Nanne and Tom Reid who were former players of the Minnesota North Stars. The Game The YoungStars game, featuring rosters comprised entirely of rookies and some second-year players, saw the Western Conference YoungStars defeat the Eastern Conference 7–3. Anaheim's Joffrey Lupul scored a hat trick, San Jose's Jonathan Cheechoo picked up four assists and Colorado Avalanche goaltender Philippe Sauve was named the Game MVP, stopping 18 of 21 shots. 55th National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format The YoungStars game continued playing the same format from the last All-Star weekend. The only change was that the head coaches that were named as assistant coaches in the NHL All-Star Game were chosen as the head coaches of the YoungStars Game. The Game The East's win was spurred by the six points from YoungStars MVP Zach Parise of the New Jersey Devils who had two goals and four assists, while Boston's Phil Kessel recorded a hat-trick just one month removed from undergoing successful surgery for testicular cancer. 56th National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format The YoungStars game went from three periods to two periods for a total playing time of 20 minutes (10 minutes/period). In addition, the NHL made the YoungStars game to be part of the NHL SuperSkills Competition instead of making it a separate game and that no M.V.P. was going to be named. Furthermore, rookie goaltenders did not participate in the game, instead it was the actual veterans that were selected to play in the regular All-Star game. Coaches for the two teams are the same head coaches that were named in the All-Star game. The Game Two first period goals and an assist by Brandon Dubinsky gave the East a 6-2 lead. Nicklas Backstrom added one more for the East in the second period, before the West YoungStars made it a close game by scoring four consecutive goals in less than three minutes. Dubinsky was named the MVP of the game. 57th National Hockey League All-Star Game The Format The YoungStars game went back to three periods for a total playing time of 18 minutes (6 minutes/period) featuring a three-on-three (four inclduing the goalkeeper) rookies versus sophomores format, consisting of three six-minute periods with the clock stopping only within the last minute of each game. Coaching the rookies was Luc Robitaille and for the sophomores was Pete Mahovlich. Unlike last year, YoungStars goaltenders have been named, though sophomore goaltender Carey Price has volunteered to do double duty after Erik Ersberg withdrew from the game due to injury. The game saw rookie goaltender Pekka Rinne (who replaced Steve Mason) make 20 saves in a 9-5 victory for the rookies. Rookie Blake Wheeler was named the MVP of the YoungStars game after scoring four goals. The Game * Milan Lucic was named to the YoungStars game, but did not play. * Erik Ersberg was named to the YoungStars game, but did not play. * Steve Mason was named to the YoungStars game, but did not play. * Nicklas Backstrom was named to the YoungStars game, but did not play. * Kris Versteeg was named to the YoungStars game, but did not dress. References * http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/4208189/ External links * LCSHOCKEY.COM YoungStars Game